


Love is an Uphill Battle (But the View is Worth it)

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Keith, Drunkenness, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair Braiding, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klance Secret Santa 2016, Lance can be an ass, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Secrets, Seductive Keith, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Lance may not believe it, but Keith's always sorta liked him. There were times Keith wished he didn't, but he can't deny, he really liked Lance McClain the second he met him.Merry Christmas to everyone in the Klance Secret Santa challenge!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingbrado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbrado/gifts).



> Requested details: Pining Keith or maybe even Keith wearing feminine clothes and be super nervous bout it
> 
> When you ask, you receive, I hope I did okay with this. I kinda forgot about the super nervous bit, sorry.
> 
> If you wanna know about Keith's dress, check out sabertoothwalrus on Tumblr.

Keith remembered when he first saw Lance. They’d just gotten into the Garrison, he was another person he didn’t know the name of and Keith’s very first thoughts about him were “ _Hot damn._ ”

If Keith hadn’t already known he was gay, Lance would’ve been his awakening.

Okay, sure, he looked kinda scrawny in that god awful orange and white uniform they were all forced to wear, but _damn_ did he make it work for him and those legs, shit, they looked like they went on for _days_ . That tanned skin, the dark brown hair cut short, the smirk dancing on his lips and holy hell, were those _blue eyes_?! Keith was stupidly weak for blue eyes and long legs, it wasn’t fair he was so pathetic around men with them, how the fuck did this guy hit two of his weak spots at once?!

They guy looked his way and Keith found himself staring at the other end of the room really quickly, feeling the pink rise in his cheeks; fuck, he’d been staring, hadn’t he?

“Keith Kogane!”

Hearing his name called by Iverson, the headmaster of the Garrison, Keith shook himself and walked to the man, cooling himself and focusing. No time to wonder about majorly hot boys, it was time to fly and prove himself worthy of being at the Garrison (and maybe impress the hot guy if he could).

“Reporting, sir.” Keith saluted Iverson once he was facing him.

Iverson stared at him, looking him over, then scoffing and gesturing to the simulator, “Get your ass in there, Cadet.”

Keith nodded and once he was in the fake cockpit, he allowed a smirk to light up his face; Keith had been born to fly and if this didn’t impress Iverson, it sure wouldn’t impress anyone else. He took the controls, started the simulation and _flew_. Keith completely lost himself in the scenario he was given to fly through, working like mad to keep up with what the simulator threw at him, fighting to keep control at one moment and almost wishing for a challenge the next. This was everything he’d ever wanted, right here and right now.

And then the simulation was over, it was time to get out and see if he passed Iverson’s test.

Keith calmed his expression and walked out like it was no big deal, like he hadn’t taken an exam he’d been terrified of failing in front of the entire class that would decide if he stayed or if he left.

People were gaping. So was the hot guy from before.

Iverson gave him a brief nod, “You pass, Kogane. You’ll be in Fighter Class.”

Keith nodded, did a little dip of his head in respect and then joined the rest of his would be classmates. He tried to find the hot guy from before-

“You!”

-turns out, he didn’t need to because he was standing right behind him and holy hell, he was standing so close to Keith and those eyes really were blue, blue like the ocean or the sky before dusk and they were burning-

Hot guy jabbed a finger into his chest and Keith swore he heard a fucking angel sing, “The name’s Lance, Mullet Man. Remember it.”

With that, the hot guy (named Lance), stormed off and Keith was left standing there in the middle of the room feeling kinda torn, kinda blessed and very, very confused.

* * *

Over the course of his first term, not long after Shiro left Earth for the Kerberos Mission, Keith saw Lance a lot, but, it wasn’t the way he’d wanted things to be.

For one thing, Lance glared at him whenever he noticed Keith was in the room or in the hallway and it was so venomous and mean, you’d think Keith had told someone he loved to die or something. It hurt so much to be under that glare. Especially when Keith knew Lance didn’t normally hate like that.

Lance didn’t notice, it seemed (or maybe he did and that was why he hated him), but Keith saw how he interacted with his team mates. With his roommate Hunk who he’d, from the looks of things, been friends with for a while before the Garrison. With his com spec who Keith never got the name of but she was always smiling despite being the object of what appeared to be Lance’s god awful flirting.

Keith saw the way he smiled around them both and the other friends he made rather easily, the way he’d laugh and crack terrible jokes and flirt with the girls who got anywhere near him just to make them laugh. It caused a burning of envy in his chest so strong whenever he saw anyone with Lance, weather it was a teammate, friend or girl, who got treated so kindly by him, that Keith felt like he was gonna fucking cry. And Keith never cried, he hardly knew the guy!

Yet here he was again; hiding in a little cubby after passing Lance in the hallway, who gave him a rather aggressive shove and scowl that he’d blamed on the crowd despite there not being enough people to block the hallways. Curled up into a ball because the guy he didn’t even know the last name of was being a dick to him for a reason Keith just didn’t understand!

“I wish we could just be friends.” He murmured to himself.

But wishing never helped anyone; not Keith, or Shiro or anyone, really.

* * *

“The only reason you’re here is because your grades are barely scraping you by, McClain.” Iverson hissed in Lance’s face, “I’d suggest getting those up if you want to stay here at all, much less become a Fighter Pilot.”

Lance had this horrible, upset, kicked puppy look that was slowly killing Keith and right now, he could not have hated Iverson more.

First of all, Lance had done a fucking great job of running that scenario. Okay, sure, he wasn’t that good at playing leader, Keith couldn’t lead to save his life, but he was clearly there for his team. He’d supported Hunk and his com spec when they were both feeling a little frantic about things and he’d stayed in control of the ship. This was ridiculous.

Lance was a total team player, he didn’t deserve to be chewed out like that; it was only happening because he was such a team player. The com spec was getting scolded for some rather minor slip ups and Lance jumped right in there, standing in front of her and reminding Iverson that he’d “fucked up too” when no, he hadn’t enough to be noticed.

If he could get away with it, Keith would’ve knocked Iverson’s teeth in by now.

“As if that loser could make Fighter Pilot anyway, he can barely fly a cargo ship, much less a fighter plane.”

Keith whipped his head around and gave the most savage glare he could muster towards the person who’d dared to insult Lance in his presence. The guy shivered, his buddy pointed at Keith, the two gulped when Keith didn’t stop glaring at them and then turned their heads away to talk about something else.

For fuck’s sake, he’d already warned those guys he’d hurt ‘em if they kept bad mouthing Lance.

This called for drastic measures.

* * *

Keith dragged his boots along the sand as he made it to the shack and collapsed on the deck, face first. Rolling over, he stared at the sky dotted with stars and how blue the sky was despite how late the hour.

Which was bad because blue made him think of Lance. Lance with his dusk-shade blue eyes, Lance with his tanned skin and brown hair, Lance with the best smile in the entire Garrison, Lance who flew like he worked for years to do it because he couldn’t imagine doing anything but flying. Lance who shoved him in the corridor. Lance who glared at him like he wished the sun would set him on fire. Lance who hated him.

Keith groaned loudly and cursed, “Why’d I have to get a crush on such a fuckboy?!”

Keith hated Lance, the asshole who treated him like shit for nothing.

Keith hated Lance, the guy who told everyone he hated him.

Keith hated Lance, the class clown who couldn’t shut up.

Keith hated Lance, the disappointment of the year.

Keith hated Lance, the cargo pilot.

Keith hated Lance, the idiot.

Keith hated Lance.

(He didn’t really, but God, Keith wished he could.)

* * *

Keith sat with his back to the healing pod as the castle went about it’s business, not knowing how late it was but honestly not caring. Things were crazy and honestly, all he wanted was for Lance to be okay. He regretted every single nasty thing he’d said to Lance now, especially before they first formed Voltron. He regretted being an ass to him and he regretted not being able to protect him.

Keith turned his head to look at Lance.

He was so still in the healing pod and so, so quiet. It was no un-Lance that Keith thought he’d be sick. Lance wasn’t suppose to be laid up like a dead man, he was bright and happy and constantly making terrible jokes and making people laugh or annoying them, annoying Keith with his stupid perfect eyes and stupid perfect hair and everything that was Lance wasn’t on the surface anymore and-

Keith choked and banged his head on the healing pod, “I’m sorry I didn’t watch your back. I’m sorry I was such an ass. I’m sorry you’re laid up like this and probably still hate me but, please, Lance… Come back to us.” _Come back to me._

There was only silence to greet him and Keith went back to sitting with his back to the pod and his head in his hands.

He only moved again once Shiro came in at dawn and shook him awake to send him to the showers.

* * *

Keith walked into the common room and blinked at the sight before him.

It was Lance. Braiding Pidge’s hair?

Lance turned around at the open door and grinned, “Hey man.”

“Hey,” Keith responded, blinking at Pidge who was typing away at her laptop, “What’s going on?”

“I’m sorting through the data we got on that last mission.” Pidge explained.

“And since I was bored, I started braiding her hair. She really seems to like it.” Lance grinned.

Pidge snorted, “Do not, only letting you get away with it because I’m busy.”

“You could just yell my ears off if you didn’t like it that much.”

“I’d rather keep my voice, thanks and save it for roasting you and the others later.”

Keith chuckled as the exchange went on and just sat on the floor next to Pidge, taking out his knife and cleaning it. The three of them sat in silence, the only sound being that of Lance’s gentle humming as Pidge continued to type away like a girl possessed. It was kinda nice and Keith kept looking over at Lance. He looked really happy and content like that. The song sounded a bit like a Disney song Keith couldn’t remember the name of now, but Lance sure seemed to know it. He kept making adorable little braids with Pidge’s hair and some little ribbons (who knew where those were from) were used to keep them in place.

“My little brothers and sisters loved it when I’d do their hair for them.” Lance murmured, almost to himself.

Keith stopped and put his knife down. Pidge stopped typing.

Lance didn’t notice and kept talking, “Whenever I came home, the first thing they’d ask me would be if I could make them look pretty. I’d always tell them they were already the prettiest princes and princess in the land, but I’d do their hair anyway. Or their nails, they really loved that, it made them all feel so grown up to get their nails done. Everyone always wondered why I wanted to be a pilot when I could kill it in cosmology.”

Some tears started gathering in his eyes and Keith’s heart twisted.

“Do my hair.” Keith said.

Pidge’s and Lance’s heads snapped towards him, blinking in shock.

Keith blushed, but didn’t turn his head away; he met Lance head on with his stare, “Do my hair, please.”

Lance blinked, then smirked, “You’re actually letting me touch that mullet?”

Keith scoffed and turned back to his knife and went back to cleaning it, “You don’t have to if it’s that unappealing.”

Keith didn’t look, but he could hear Lance chuckling as he shifted over. Keith did see Lance’s legs being on both sides of his body, making him freeze, as he felt the boy run his fingers through his hair.

Shit, that felt really nice and Keith really, really should put his knife down, he doesn’t trust himself not to do something stupid.

“Whoa,” Lance murmured, fingers carding through his hair, “how do you get your hair to be so soft?”

Keith blushed again and felt Pidge giving him a look, “I don’t do anything.”

“I call lies, there’s no way your hair is this good on it’s own.” Lance kept running his fingers through Keith’s hair and it was getting harder and harder to think, “Just, how?”

Keith shrugged, “How would I know, you’re the hair guy.”

Lance snorted, “You’re right about that, mullet. And I conclude that you have very good hair and it’s rather unfair.”

Keith couldn’t stop turning pink, “Just do my hair already, okay?”

Lance cackled a little, but went to braiding it and Keith just focused on his knife, ignoring the knowing look Pidge was giving them.

Damn her and her ability to read him.

* * *

Keith stumbled out of the Red Lion, body aching, head spinning and the last thing he remembered clearly was Lance’s panicked face calling for him.

The next he was falling forwards, body aching but not as badly as before and being caught. He looked up, groaning to see Lance holding him, his face teary and looking like one of them had died.

Lance pulled Keith in even tighter, “Don’t ever do something that stupid ever again!”

Keith’s mind flashed with images from the mission (him and Lance surrounded, no way out, scared, so scared, have to save Lance, have to save Lance, making it to the lions after using his body to shield Lance, bleeding out in Red as she frantically talked in the back of his mind with the other Lions, Lance trying to stay in contact with him and to keep him awake) and he wrapped his arms around Lance just as tightly, letting the tears fall as he allowed the sound of Lance’s heart-beat to calm him down.

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.

Lance was still here. Keith was still here. They were both safe. Everything was okay.

Keith lifted his head the same time Lance turned to look at him.

Lance offered him a smile, “Let the expendable ones be idiots from now on, okay?”

His blood froze in his veins and Keith blinked, “What?”

Lance continued to smile, but it was tainted now, “You’re amazing Keith, the only one who could pilot Red and be Shiro’s right hand man. I’m Blue’s pilot and she’s pretty okay with anyone taking the reigns with her and I’m not all that useful. Don’t sacrifice yourself for an loser like me ever again, okay?”

Keith stared at him as Lance let up on the hug.

Lance grinned, “I’ll go get the others, they’ve really missed you these last few days.”

Then ran out the door before Keith could say a word.

* * *

But when he got back, all Keith could think to do was slap him.

“Keith!” Shiro scolded.

Keith didn’t hear him; instead he grabbed Lance’s shoulders and shook him like a rag doll, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LET THE EXPENDABLE ONES BE IDIOTS?!”

Lance was staring at him, “Keith, I just-”

“JUST WHAT, THOUGHT MY LIFE HAD MORE VALUE THAN YOURS BECAUSE MY LION’S PICKIER ABOUT HER PALADIN?!” Keith yelled, “WHAT KIND OF WAY IS THAT TO MEASURE HOW IMPORTANT SOMEONE IS TO THE TEAM?!”

“Keith, chill out man!” Hunk yelled, running over and grabbed Keith’s shoulder, “Let him go, that’s not helping!”

When Hunk grabbed him, Keith felt all his rage leave in a tick, finally allowing him to see Lance’s face; shocked, one cheek burning an angry red and tears in his eyes, body shaking slightly. Keith let him go, reiling back as if burned and shocked at himself.

Then it was Keith’s turn to run for the doors.

* * *

Lance ended up being the one who found Keith a while later, sitting in one of the castle’s spare rooms, staring at the outside as they traveled through space. Lance made sure to silently lock the door before Keith noticed him.

“Hey.” Lance called.

Keith whipped around like lightening struck him and stared at Lance for a while. He eased his stance and looked at his feet.

Okay, so things were gonna have to be the hard way.

“Look, I’m sorry if I upset you, okay?” Lance continued, “You’re right, basing value on how picky someone’s Lion is-”

“Idiot. That’s not what I was mad about.” Keith’s face turned a bit pink, “And I should be apologizing, not you. You weren’t the one who slapped someone. So, I’m sorry and if you wanna hit me back, I will deserve it-”

“Okay, first of all, no.” Lance put his hand out like a stop sign, “No more slapping, hitting or anything like that on either side, okay? And secondly, if it wasn’t the lion thing, why were you mad?”

Keith’s face turned pinker and he just deflated, arms falling, breath leaving him, “You not thinking you’re worth saving.”

Lance blinked, “What?”

Keith walked over to him, slowly, “I hate that you thought you should’ve been the one in the pod, that you should’ve been hurt instead of me. I hate that you think you’re the one this team needs less when that’s the last thing we need to happen, for you to up and die on us. You weren’t the best pilot at the Garrison, but you always had the biggest heart.”

Lance felt his face burning a bit, “Keith, what are you talking about?”

“I saw all those times you’d get another snapping at, just to save one of your teammates or friends from it. I saw how many jokes you made to get everyone to smile, even if they were at your expense.” Keith finally looked Lance in the eye, “And I hate that you think that was something we could live without. You were the one who got us here, Lance, Blue chose you for a reason. You always know how to make Hunk feel better, to stop Pidge from being depressed, to get me to calm down, to offer Shiro someone to relax with, to make Allura laugh and you make Coran feel appreciated. You even show the mice love, but you forget how amazing you are.” Keith was standing really close to Lance now and both had difficulty breathing, but Keith couldn’t stop, “Things wouldn’t be the same here without you, Lance. We wouldn’t be able to form Voltron without you. Hunk’s a leg, Shiro’s the head, I’m the right arm and Pidge is the shield, but you’re the heart. And I don’t even want to think of where we’d be without you with us. Where the hell I’d be.”

Lance was tearing up a little here. Keith stared at him for a moment, fought a mental battle, then threw his arms around Lance, bringing him into a hug and Lance froze.

“We need you Lance. I need you.” Keith murmured, “Please, don’t think less of yourself again.”

Lance was full on crying now as he hugged Keith back, “Okay.”

* * *

That night, Keith couldn’t get that moment out of his mind at all. Lance letting him hold him, Lance holding him back, the feel of his hands’ warmth through his shirt, being able to hide his face in his neck and get a smell of him (he wasn’t sure what that sent was, but Keith couldn’t get enough of it), feeling their hearts beating between each other.

Keith groaned into his pillow; he wasn’t going to get any sleep like this.

Sitting up, Keith grabbed his bayard and started heading for the training deck. He seriously needed to get a hold of himself, all these feelings for Lance were driving him nuts! It was probably gonna start affecting Voltron if he didn’t watch himself a little bit more, he nearly fucking confessed back there! That would make things so awkward, too.

Blinking, Keith broke from his internal monologue to see there was already a light on in the training deck. Glancing in, he was shocked.

Lance was there, using his rifle on the gladiators that kept popping up and taking them out like a champ. He could hear Coran talking through the comms, praising Lance as he carried on.

Finally though, it stopped and Lance kinda collapsed, dropping his bayard in the process. He took off his shirt and Keith’s brain fuzzed out.

Lance may have always looked like a scrawny noodle and he was nothing like Shiro, but he had muscle! Like, proper from working out and doing a lot of exercise muscle, not only here because of testosterone muscles. Shit, were his shoulders always that broad? He looked like he could break down doors with those shoulders! Keith could sit on shoulders like those!

“Here you go, Lance!” Coran handed Lance one of the drinks and sat down with him, “Hope you like it.”

“Thanks Coran, I really appreciate this.” Lance sipped from the drink, looking rather content like that.

“Tell me though, I have to wonder…” Coran spoke up, “Why did you ask me to train with you now?”

Keith blinked. Coran hadn’t dragged Lance out of bed to be here?

Lance stopped drinking from the straw and a serious expression came over his face, “When I found Keith, he was pretty shaken up by the whole hitting me thing and ended up talking about how important I am to the team. That I mean a lot to him. And I know I haven’t always put in as much effort as I can to be a good Paladin,” Lance put his drink down and stood up, “but I will now. Keith can’t die, but neither can I or anyone else on the team. I can’t let us get into another situation where I was too weak to get us to our Lions without needing Keith or someone else to shield me.” He picked up his bayard and put his eye to the sight, “So I gotta get stronger.”

Keith stared; he’d had that much of an effect on Lance?

Lance smirked then, “Besides, can’t be owing my rival favors, now can I?”

Coran chuckled and nodded, “No, I suppose you can’t. Now, let’s try this one more time.”

As the two continued to train, Keith watched for a little bit, before deciding he’d stayed up long enough.

* * *

They’d had another successful mission, Keith and Lance were both sitting off to the side and drinking something that had some alcohol-like effects on them and laughing a little about nothing when it happened.

“Ya know something, Lance?” Keith grinned, elbow on the wall as he faced Lance, “I always thought you were hot.”

Lance grinned, shoulders to the wall, “Oh yeah? Well I bet I thought you were hotter.”

“I doubt it, honestly. I mean, your hair, you skin, your eyes, holy shit.” Keith laughed, lifting a hand and putting it on Lance’s head, “I thought I was dreaming! Then I noticed you had really, really long legs, like holy hell,” he laughed again, “I had a major ass crush on you at the Garrison.”

Lance giggled too, reaching up and curling a bit of Keith’s hair around his finger, “Well, I really liked your stupid mullet, even if it was a mullet. You liked my long ass legs?”

“Loooved them.” Keith confirmed, moving forwards so he was kinda on top of Lance, “And your smile, that was amazing. Still is.”

Lance’s smile turned a little softer, “Can I kiss you? I wanted to kiss you for sooo long.”

Keith giggled and nodded, moving in and their lips met.

It didn’t take them long to decide the ballroom was too crowded for this.

And even if the morning after was a little messy, at least they’d admitted their feelings and were dating now. Even Coran said the romantic and sexual tension was making him blush.

* * *

“Most embarrassing secret you never told anyone?” Keith asked.

Lance pouted, “Oh no, do I have to tell?”

“You promised…” Keith grinned, blushing as he poked his boyfriend’s chest.

“Okay, okay, but you next.” Lance hummed as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, “One time, I fed the cat dog food and ate the cat food instead and the dog had my breakfast. It was the once in a lifetime save of my younger siblings all being on a school trip, my aunt sleeping in late and my parents being on holiday that saved me from ever having to tell anyone that.”

Keith snorted and grinned, “Oh man, I can’t believe I’ve been kissing you with that mouth.”

“Hey, I was only 10!” Lance pouted in fake hurt, “Any cat food I ate that day has long been outta my system.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Considering all the cat puns you make, I’d think otherwise.”

Lance smirked and looped a finger through Keith’s shirt collar, "You love it."

Keith gulped, face burning.

Lance’s smile widened and he yanked Keith down on top of him, his other hand coming up to hold the back of his head as the two kissed. With Keith surprised, Lance managed to switch them over so he was the one on top and kissing him. Keith just melted into the mattress, the feeling of Lance running his fingers through his hair and holding him close making him relax.

Lance broke for air and lowered his head, murmuring against Keith’s neck, “Not so concerned about that mouth of mine now, are ya?”

Keith snorted a little and rubbed down Lance’s back, “You’re still part cat.”

Lance bit his neck then, not that hard and licked in the spot he bit, “Now tell me your little secret, mullet man.”

“N-nope.” Keith groaned.

Lance sighed, “Time for desperate measures then.”

Keith blinked.

Then Lance was tickling him, he couldn’t stop laughing, nor could he shove his boyfriend off him. The two lightly bickered until Keith agreed to tell Lance a secret. The two lay side by side as Keith got his breath back and Lance ran his fingers through his hair.

“I like wearing feminine clothes.” Keith stated, face dyed pink, “Crop tops, skirts, dresses. I like all of it and I…” He looked down, “I never told because I knew people would judge. It’s kinda stupid, but it’s the only thing I miss about Earth, really.”

“Aww cool.” Lance grinned, “So next time we’re in a market or something, if I see a dress or something like that, you want me to get it for you?”

Keith blinked up at him, “You don’t think it’s gross or something?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re talking to the same guy who braids his little brothers’ hair, moisturizes every part of his body everyday before bed, does his sisters’ nails, wears make up if he has the chance to and enjoys every second of all those things. You wearing so called girly cloths is pretty tame in comparison. Besides, there are no social barriers in space, just a bunch of losers who love you no matter what.”

Keith grinned and hid his face in Lance’s neck, blushing up to his ears (why couldn’t he stop blushing around Lance?!), “Thanks, Lance.”

Lance patted his hair, “No problem, mullet.”

Keith snorted, “Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?”

Lance grinned, “No.”

Keith smiled, “Didn’t think so.”

Lance pecked his forehead, “Do you want me to?”

Keith kissed his neck, “No.”

Lance smiled, “Didn’t think so.”

Keith snorted.

* * *

“Oohhhh, Keeeeith!” Lance called, draping himself all over his boyfriend.

Keith blushed and looked up from his knife in surprise, “What is it, Lance?”

Lance grinned and flung himself over the sofa so he could sit next to Keith, “Nothing really.” He pulled a package out from under the back of his shirt and offered it to Keith, “Just wanted to give ya this.”

Eyebrow raised, Keith accepted the gift with slight caution, “What’s in it?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Lance offered, wiggling his eyebrows with a look that resembled a cat who found the cream.

“O-kay.” Keith started tearing at the paper and in it was some sort of folded uniform, “What’s this?”

Lance shrugged, “I asked Allura if she had any dresses that would fit me, since I figured we were close enough in height for you to wear anything with me in mind. She did this weird smile and gave me that. I’m afraid she kind forbid me from looking at it before putting it on, so I don’t know if it’s feminine at all, but I tried.”

Keith blinked as he refolded the uniform thing and turned to Lance, “You didn’t tell her about me in dresses thing?”

“Of course not, the mice and Allura are the gossips on this ship, not me.” Lance smiled, “Besides, you told me that in confidence and I don’t go around telling others secrets.”

Keith smiled, his face still red and leaned over to peck Lance on the cheek, “Thanks babe.”

Lance positively beamed, “Please call me that again some time?”

Keith blinked and burst out laughing. Lance soon joined him.

* * *

Later, Keith was in his room, wearing the uniform thing and damn did it look good on him!

The main part of the uniform was lavender in the back and white in the front, shaped like a corset with a tail in the front and back to cover his ass and crotch. Dark purple short shorts under the uniform and a matching sort of crop-top thing that encased his neck, but left his shoulders and a bit of his chest on display. It came with pink fingerless gloves nearly up to his armpits, pink leg warmers that ran over his knees and short heeled dark purple shoes. Pretty much everything have a literal gold finish on it and Keith hadn’t looked this good in ages.

Okay, it did look a lot less PG than he was expecting, but he trusted Lance when he said he hadn’t seen what it was suppose to be.

Keith winked at himself in the mirror, “Well, don’t you look fine?”

He snickered to himself and turned around to start taking it off. It was a nice outfit, but he couldn’t exactly wear this around the castle.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! “Yo, Keith, it’s me, open up!”

Keith blinked, then grinned, “Why, come on in Lance.” _It’d be nice to make him blush just by existing for a change._

The door opened and Lance walked in talking only to shut up a second later.

Keith turned around with a innocent smile, one foot still on his bed and greeted casually, “Oh hey, babe.”

Lance was staring at him, his face completely red, eyes frantically taking in everything Keith had on. Keith had to fight a snicker when he realized even Lance’s ears were red.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Why so quiet? See something you like?”

Lance definitely tripped over himself as he ran out the room, calling out something that sounded like a frantic pick up line.

Keith laughed and closed the door after him.

* * *

The two lay side by side on the grass, wind blowing through their hair, the stars shining above their heads.

“It sure is nice to be back home.” Lance murmurs.

Keith is staring at Lance, blushing as he murmurs back, “You’re my home.”

Lance blinks and turns to him, “What?”

Keith sits up and looks at the stars, flush increasing, “I never really had a place I could call home before. Nowhere to let the walls down and be myself. Nowhere truly safe. No one either. But then Voltron happened and I met the rest of you. Then I fell in love with you and well,” Keith smiles at Lance, “with you, I felt safe enough to be nothing more than little old me. No walls, just security. So, you’re my home.”

“Keith…” Lance whispers, sitting up.

Keith merely smiles.

The two wrap their arms around each other and share a loving and passionate kiss. They break for air and press their foreheads together.

“I love you, babe.” Keith says.

“I love you, too.” Lance replies.

The two smile at each other as the stars they’d once been among twinkle overhead.


End file.
